


100

by Chasyn



Series: Bungalow Blues [13]
Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: 100 Months, Established Relationship, M/M, Owen isn't allowed to have glue, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 16:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: It's Owen and Zach's 100 month anniversary!





	100

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 100 Owen/Zach/Zowen/Zachwen story on AO3! 8D At least, as of posting this, it is #100! Woohoo! 8D So happy I was able to post this before my birthday! 8D So happy early birthday present to me! WOOHOO!!!

"Happy 100 month anniversary."

Zach continued pushing the door open. He hardly ever heard Owen anymore. The man was always shouting something at him whenever he walked into their oddly shaped trailer home. It had gotten bigger over the years, of course. When Zach moved in, Owen decided he needed to build on a new extension, a new bedroom with a much too big closet that Zach didn't need. And then a bigger bathroom. And a bigger kitchen. Until it looked like something a 5 year old tried to make in one of the SIMs games.

Zach set his laptop bag down on the kitchen table and pulled out the pile of mail. It really amazed him at the amount of mail they got. Delivered to a resort island. Seriously. Did these people never hear of email? Well... who even used email anymore anyways? Texting. If someone wanted him, they should just text him. But he found a card from Gray mixed in. Zach rolled his eyes as he opened it. "Gray actually sent us a card." He called out, pulling the colorful folded paper out. He skimmed it. "An invitation to his graduation."

Zach shook his head. He couldn't believe it. His 20 year old brother was graduating college. Already. So far ahead of his class. "Little genius ass." He smiled and set the letter down. Zach had only graduated last year and moved to the island full-time, when he was 24. He couldn't even fathom doing it so young. But he was excited for his brother. He couldn't wait until he came for a visit.

There was a crash deeper in the trailer. Zach turned and rushed forward. "Owen?"

"Yeah?" Owen popped out of the bedroom. He pulled the door shut behind him and smiled brightly. "What?"

Zach looked him up and down. The raptor trainer was covered in... Zach wasn't completely sure what. Tiny pieces of colorful paper or something. All different sizes and shapes. On his arms, his legs, his shirt. There was even a few on his face. Zach smiled at him and tilted his head.

"Did you hear what I said?" Owen asked, oblivious to how odd he looked.

Zach stepped closer. He reached out and touched one of the pieces of paper on Owen's forehead. It was stuck pretty good. He picked it off.

"Ow!" Owen said, leaning back a bit.

Zach stared down at the piece of whatever it was. Then he looked up at Owen, shaking his head. "Owen... what's glued all over you?"

"A surprise." He said with a smile.

"A surprise?" Zach repeated.

Owen nodded, still smiling widely.

Zach let out a sigh and shook his head agian. "Do I even want to know?"

Owen nodded his head. "Yeah, you wanna know. It's pretty awesome!"

Zach smiled and tilted his head to the side. "Who even sold you that much glue? Don't they have your picture at the counter? No glue or sharp objects or glitter!"

Owen rolled his eyes. "Oh ha ha. You're so funny. Now." He reached out and grabbed Zach's hand. He pulled the younger man towards him. "Answer my question."

"What question?"

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Yes." Zach nodded his head. "You said answer my question. But I don't remember..."

Owen shook his head. "No... that was the question. Did you hear what I said?"

Zach opened his mouth slowly. Then he shook his head and pushed out of Owen's hold. "O, just tell me what's going on. I'm tired."

"I said..." Owen's smile seemed to stretch across his whole face. "Happy 100 Month Anniversary!"

"100... months..." Zach repeated slowly. He tried to do the math in his head. There was no way that number was right. They didn't start dating until after Zach started college.

Owen nodded his head. "Exactly 8 years and 4 months ago today, we met. You remember, when Ida got loose?"

Zach's mouth fell open. He was not expecting that. "Yeah, I remember." He mumbled. "She tried to eat me and Gray."

Owen smiled. "And I saved you. Because I'm awesome."

"Well... yeah. You are." Zach shrugging his shoulders. "Awesome and hot. Even though you're old."

It was Owen's turn to drop his mouth open. "Cold."

Zach shrugged again and then shook his head. "Anyways, you can't celebrate that."

"Why not?" Owen frowned.

"People died, Owen." Zach snapped. "You can't celebrate that."

"But... that's when we met!"

"Yeah. And I just turned 17. And you kissed my aunt."

"She slapped me."

"You deserved it." Zach said with a smile. He remembered that. It had been funny. "She had a girlfriend."

"Who I also saved." Owen said, putting his hands on his hips. "From Moe's tank!"

Zach shook his head. "No, O."

Owen rolled his eyes and threw up his arms. "Why won't you let me celebrate my awesomeness?"

"Because you're insane!" Zach snapped.

"If you're gonna be mean to me, then you're not gonna get yout present!" Owen snapped back.

Zach paused for a moment. Then tilted his head. "If it involves so much glue and paper that you're covered in it, then I don't want it. I'm actually afraid of it."

Owen narrowed his eyes into a glare. "I didn't make a mess!"

Zach looked him up and down again. "That looks like a mess." He said, wagging his finger at Owen.

"On me, sure." Owen said, pointing to himself. "But the mess isn't on the floor."

Zach's eyes slowly widened. The way Owen had said it. "Owen... where's the mess?"

Owen smiled and pointed up. "On the ceiling."

Zach looked up quickly but didn't see anything.

Owen shook his head, still smiling. "Not in here. In the bedroom."

"What did you do?" Zach pushed past Owen and stepped into their bedroom.

"Happy 100th Month Anniversary!" Owen shouted.

The ceiling was covered in pictures. Every inch of it. Different sizes and shapes glued everywhere. They were all pictures of them. Zach's mouth fell open as he stared at it. Most were of them together. A few were just of him or Owen. Some had either of them and someone else. Gray was in a few. Claire and Zara, the one from their wedding where Owen jumped in front of the camera at the last second to ruin the shot. And there was a picture from Zach's graduation, when Owen had grabbed him and kissed him in front of the entire audience. There were pictures that included the raptors, the first time Zach had been inside the cage and Echo tried to lick him.

The spanned their entire relationship, from the selfie they'd taken with Gray after they survived Ida's attack to the random picture Zach had taken of Owen's awful bed hair last week. Zach felt tears well in his eyes as he walked about the room. Owen had slipped out to the kitchen with a promise of champagne. And at that moment, Zach couldn't imagine ever feeling happier than he did in that moment. Perfect life and perfect boyfriend. Everything was just amazing!

Until he saw his bare ass. In a photo. In the center of the room. Zach's mouth dropped open as he scrambled up on the bed and stood up to get a closer look. In the photo, he was laying on the bed, on his stomach, asleep and naked. When had this even been taken? What had Owen taken the picture with? It wasn't a bad picture. He had a nice ass. It was just a very naked one, now forever engrained on their ceiling.

Oh god! Zach's eyes widened. His brother was coming to visit soon! And Owen couldn't keep this secret. The man would tell everyone and want to show them when they came over. "O..." He called out.

"Yeah?"

"You didn't... tell anyone... about this yet?" Zach asked awkwardly.

"Ha!" Owen laughed out loudly. "I told everyone. Zara helped me hunt down all the pictures."

Zach sighed and shook his head. Maybe Owen wouldn't notice if he chiseled off a photo.

"Plus, I already took tons of pictures." Owen's voice continued. "And posted them."

Zach's jaw dropped open as he slipped off the bed. "You already posted pictures of this? On the internet?"

"Yep." Owen answered. "Like second before you walked in."

Zach rolled his eyes and shook his head. At least it was a small picture in a sea of pictures. He doubted anyone would be able to make out... Zach stopped as his eyes settled on another picture. From Valentine's Day 3 years ago. "O!" He stormed out of the room.

"Yeah, sorry." Owen said, rooting around in one of the kitchen cabinets. "Can't find the..."

"You used the picture I had hidden in my underwear drawer!"

Owen spun around and held up his hands. He shook his head quickly. "No! No, no, no! Zara helped me make copies of everything. All the originals are safe and returned to their spots."

Zach's mouth fell open. "You're naked!"

Owen nodded. "Yeah. I know."

"Fully naked. From the front!"

"I was there."

"There's a ribbon tied on it!"

Owen rolled his eyes. "I know! Who you think tied it? Was a bitch to..."

"You are deleting those pictures you posted." Zach practically screamed at him. "Right now!"

"But..."

"Now, O! And you're covering that picture! And the one with my ass! And any other ones that contain private moments. Or that picture's the last you're seeing of my ass."

Owen tripped over himself to get to the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
